


Be happy Superman

by MayoAmor22



Category: Superman Returns (2006)
Genre: Beer, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Guns, Kissing, Sex, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:01:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoAmor22/pseuds/MayoAmor22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of Superman returns.It's been months since Superman found out he has a son and shortly afterwards he befriends a woman name Rachel who works in The Daily Planet two floors above him. She is always there for him and gives him friendly attention. Will sparks start to fly between them or will Superman never move on from Lois Lane? Read and find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Be happy Superman ch. 1

Clark Kent sits at his desk one summer afternoon and stares at Lois Lane as she was focus on a story she was writing. He did his best not to make it noticeable, but soon looks away as Lois's husband kisses her and her son (well their son) Jason gives her a hug. Clark hated days like this when they look so happy and he's invisible.

*It's just has to be that way… I guess* Clark thinks to himself

"Hey Clark" Clark looks up from his computer and sees his friend Rachel Knight standing over him, "You okay?"

Rachel was a tall hispanic woman with medium tan skin. She was an attractive woman, but Clark never really thought of her that way because she was always a great friend to him especially on those days when he was really down. She is the type of person that was always smiling and never put herself first. That's a trait he loved about her.

Before he could respond Lois walks up to them.

"Clark I'm taking my break and was wondering if you could call me if you hear any news about the Wilson case"

"Yeah sure thing" Clark gives her a smile.

"Thanks" She says in reply, "Hi Mary"

She storms to the elevator with her family before Rachel could speak.

"I've been coming down here for months now and she still hasn't learned my name" She says as she watches Lois disappear behind the elevator doors. Clark couldn't help, but laugh.

"So what's going on?"

"Nothing much just getting through the day" Clark says as he scans his computer screen.

"Ah it's one of those days, huh?" Rachel grabs a chair from a vacant desk and sits next to Clark.

"You need to get out more" She says with a smile.

"I'm busy" He replies with his words sounding muffled through his hand. That was covering his mouth as he concentrated on his work.

"Come on Clark" Rachel puts a hand on his shoulder and the other hand on his forearm, "You need to relax and stop thinking about work every once in a while"

Clark gives her a side glance. She wasn't going to let this go. He liked that about her, but sometimes her stubbornness was annoying probably because it reminded him of how stubborn he could be.

"Clark I could take you out in the city and we could have a lot of fun" She says with her hands still on Clark.

"Okay I'll see if I can" Looks at her directly and grins, "but I can't make any promises"

"I'm fine with that" She returns the chair she was siting on back to its rightful place and headed back to the elevators.

"I'll call you later"

"You better" she smiles at Clark, "And tell me when you want to have some fun ahead of time, okay?"

"Will do" Clark smiles back

Clark uses his X-ray vision and watches Her as she rides the elevator back to her floor and walks to her work space. He turns to stares at his computer while he listened to the city. There wasn't a single crime or disturbance happening. Nor, was there any sign of something happening later that day. Clark turns to look at his cell phone.

* * *

_Ring-Ring Ring-Ring Ring-Ring_

"Hello"

"Want to do something tonight?" Clark looks at Rachel and sees her mouth form a smile.

"Yeah, I have the perfect place, if that's alright" Her smiles bigger

"Sure we can go there after work"

"I actually have to drop something off at my place first, but you can pick me up later"

"I can come with you" The words sort of slipped out of his mouth. He felt a little embarrass, "If it's okay with you I mean"

"Sounds great to me" She said, "See you after work Clark"

"See you then"

_CLICK_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like my first chapter of this tale. I promise things will get more interesting as the story continues.
> 
> Ch. 2 Hint: Clark dances
> 
> But that's all I'm telling you. Please review ^_^


	2. Going out

Rachel come up to Clark's desk and leaned in for a quick hug around his neck. Clark returned to hug by putting his arm around Rachel who was behind him.

"You ready to go, yet?" She asked with a smile.

"Almost just need to save my work" Clark said as he finished and turned off his computer.

"Yes, now come on" She grabs Clark's coat jacket placing it on her arm while she took a hold of Clark's hand and lead him to the elevator.

They exit the Daily Planet and entered the warm summer night. Clark calls a cab and helps Rachel in.

"Do you still need to go back to your place?" Clark asks

"Oh yeah" She leans forward and tells the cab driver her address. (Clark takes a mental note. Just in case he wanted to stop by), "Thanks I almost forgot"

The ride to Rachel's apartment was far from awkward. They talked about their favorite music, movies, and books. Pretty much anything they could think of, but Rachel won't let Clark talk about work. When he tried she would give him a look that said "Clark stop talking", but in a teasing way. When they finally arrived Clark was amazed by Rachel's apartment building. It was a whitish-tan building with 16 stories. The inside was very clean and had glorious colors. Also the place was light up by big chandeliers.

"You live here?"

"Yeah" She said sheepish, "Please don't mess with me about it I'm trying to find a less fancy place to live"

"Why?"

"It's a bit too much for me"

"I'll live here" Rachel gave him a smirk

They rode the glass elevator to the top floor and Rachel lead Clark to her room. Again Clark was astonished by the scenery. Her living room was decorated by red couches, a cherry wood coffee table, two cherry wood end tables, a wood dresser by the back doors that lead to the balcony, a flat screen TV that sat on a black glass stand that carried movies and a sound system. Not a huge sound system, but till impressive. To the left of the front door was the open kitchen. The counters and cabinets were made of oak wood, the counter tops was black granite, and the flooring was made of tan marble. To the right was the hallway that leads to the master and spare bedroom and bathroom.

"Wow" Clark said with a whistle, "Why don't you want to live here? It's remarkable"

"I don't know it's just…it's too lonely here sometimes" Rachel looked away from his gaze, "Well make yourself comfortable, I'll be right back"

She walked to the back to change out of her work clothes and looked through her closet to find something attractive, but not too sexy. She finally finds her black colorblock top dress she bought from Victoria secret last summer along with her black open toe bootie from the Jessica Simpson category. When she came out Clark was starring out her movie collection.

"You ready?" She asked with a charming tone

Clark turned to look at Rachel and was flabbergasted. He dropped the movies he had in his hands.

"Uh" Was all he could say while he put the movies back of the shelf.

"You look… Great" He finally said

"Thank you" She looks down at her dress and gives him a big smile, "Do you want to go change before we go?"

"No I'm fine"

"Ok well let's go" She walks pass him and grabs her purse.

Clark opens to door for her and she locks the door behind them.

"My I ask where we are going"

"Nope it's a secret"

"I'm feeling a bit scared" Rachel laughs. Clark loves how she laughs.

* * *

They arrived at a club called Hot Spot, which was a popular club at the time. Rachel started toward the building, but Clark grabbed the tips of her fingers with his hand.

"Are you sure we can go inside?"

"Yes, I know the manager and the bouncer from high school, so they'll be fine"

"Will they be fine with me?" Clark pushes up his glasses with his index finger and stares at Rachel.

"Why wouldn't they?" Rachel figures out what he was talking about, "Clark you are a sweet and attractive guy, so they'll let you in"

Clark looks into Rachel's eyes and gives her a blinding smile. The type of smile Rachel loves to see him do. Rachel was right about the manager and the bouncer. They didn't hesitate to let them in. The club was energetic and there weren't a lot of people so there was room to dance around.

"Hey Clark, do you want to dance?" Rachel asks over the loud music.

"I don't really dance" Clark responded

"Then start" Rachel grips Clarks hand and walks to the dance floor.

"Just go with the flow" Rachel starts to shake her hips to the beat, "watch me!"

She gets into the music and soon gets Clark to join her. At first he couldn't even stay in rhythm, but got the hang of it.

"You're doing great" Rachel yells with a smirk

After some time Clark eases his way closer to Rachel. Rachel sees what he was attempting to do, but beats him to the punch. She placed her arm around his neck while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Then the sound of a loud siren from a police car hit Clark's ear. There was a high speed chase happening downtown.

"I'll be right back, okay?" Clark told Rachel before he went to the back of the building. Thankfully there were a couple doors that went to the ally that didn't set off a fire alarm. Clark ran through the ally, quickly change into Superman and flow toward the commotion.

Before the criminals could leave the city Superman stepped right in front of the getaway car stopping them dead in their tracks. Just like every criminal that Superman has encounter these guys think they can take him on, so two of the men shot at Superman till they ran out of ammunition.

"My turn" Superman captures the men in a flash and bonds them together with the bumper of the car. He dropped them off at the Police Station then flew back to the club hoping Rachel didn't release he was gone awhile. When he entered the club he saw Rachel sitting by herself on a cushioned seat.

* * *

"Why aren't you dancing?" Clark leans in and asks Rachel

"It wasn't that fun after you left" That made Clark smile

"Do you want to go?" Rachel asks, "I mean it's getting late"

"Only if you want to" Rachel stands up and holds Clark's hand as they walked out of the club.

Before Clark could call a cab Rachel stopped walking, "Rachel are you okay?"

"I want to ask you something" Rachel looks at Clark with a serious expression

"Sure, what is it?" Rachel clutches Clark's wrist and walks to the side of the building

"Okay my question is sort of serious"

"Okay" Clark begins to feel nervous

Rachel looks around to make sure no one wass watching them. Then she looks into Clark's blue eyes. She reaches up and carefully takes off Clark's glasses and moves one of his long black curls behind his ear.

"How can no one see you through that cheesy disguise?" Rachel makes a smile in the corner of her mouth.

Clark's eyes got wide and his mouth dropped to the ground, "How did you know?"

"I had my suspicions when I first met you" Rachel hands back his glasses. Clark quickly puts them back on.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Clark gave her a confused look

"I want to see how you act without the cape and…" Rachel look back to the ground, "I didn't think it was important that you just so happen to be 'The Man of steel' as long as you were a great person" She whispered when she said "The Man of steel" just in case someone was nearby.

Clark didn't know what to say. He looked at the ground then back at Rachel, "Guess you do know me better than I thought"

"Are you mad?" Rachel's voice was shaky. She didn't want to lose her best friend.

"No, I'll actually relieve" Clark gives her a reassuring smile, "One less secret"

Clark suggested they should talk more, but not in a club's ally. Rachel agreed, so when the cab arrived she told the cab driver her address and they were on their way back to her place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked ch. 2 and my hint didn't ruin the chapter for ya haha. Ch. 3 will be in soon, so while you wait read my other story and comment PLEASE!
> 
> I do have to warn you ahead of time that this story is going to get intense. (romance wise). Probably not the next chapter, but soon. Just so you know. YOU HAVE BEEN WARN! *creepy music in background* ;)


	3. Getting closer

They slowly walked to Rachel's apartment door and Rachel lets Clark inside.

"So what should we talk about?" Rachel asks to break the silence as she locked the door behind her.

"Well you already know a big secret about me, so tell me one about you" Clark sits down on the couch

"Um… I can't think of one that's as big as yours" Rachel sucked at lying.

"Rachel"

"It's not a happy secret" Rachel bits her lip and looks to the ground

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stare at the ground a lot" She takes a seat next to Clark and lays her head back to stare at the ceiling.

"That's actually part of the secret…" Rachel closed her eyes to fight back any tears that might sneak its way out, "When I was a kid I didn't really live a happy life"

She explained that she was abandon at an orphanage when she was a baby and it was run by people that beat the children that lived there. Every day she had to go through a beating even if she didn't do anything wrong. When she was younger she learned that when she stared at the ground it helps prevent conflict, but it wasn't 100% accurate. She had to live there till she was old enough to live on her own, but when she had the chance she went back and got them arrested for child abuse. The only thing was that they hurt her so bad that she was scarred.

Clark did what anyone good friend would do. He hugged Rachel in his muscular arms and let her cry on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that" Clark whispered in her ear.

Rachel stayed in his arms just a little longer before she lightly pushed away from him and sat up straight.

"Its fine, no use crying over the past" She said with a puny grin, "So are there any more secrets I should know about you?"

"No…" Rachel glares at Clark

"And you say I'm a bad liar" Clark chuckles and pushes up his glasses

"You know how Lois and I were a couple" Clark takes off his glasses, "Well before I left"

"Yeah" Rachel leans closer feeling curious, "And will you were gone she got married and had her son"

"Well the actual order was…. She was pregnant and got married" Rachel's jaw dropped.

"I KNEW IT" Clark was surprised by Rachel's reaction, "I just knew it. I'm not trying to disrespect Lois's husband, but that kid is too cute to be his son" Rachel let out a laugh.

"Wow" Clark just stared at her

"Sorry…" Rachel looked at Clark sheepishly

"You know too much, you know that?" Clark finally said

"Well I guess that's why I'm a good journalist"

Clark laughs, "I better go it's getting late"

"Oh" Rachel looks at the clock. It was 11:50.

Clark starts to walk to the front door, but turns to the balcony door. Rachel watches as her friend Clark Kent changed into Superman within a second, "Talk to you tomorrow" He waves back at her as he flew off into the night.

"See ya"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da! Chapter 3. I hope you like my story so far. The interesting parts have yet to come so stay tune my loyal readers.


	4. Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scene: On the rooftop of The Daily Planet. Lois Lane is enjoying the site of the city. Superman appears on the rooftop to talk to the young reporter.

"What are you doing here?" Lois doesn't even looks at Superman trying to steer clear of any lingering emotions she may have for him.

"Lois…. I want to see my son"

"You see him" She turns and looks into the hero's blue eyes.

"No… Lois I want to have some time with my son" She could see how strict his tone was getting, but she didn't budge, "Jason needs to know who his father is"

"You don't know what's best for Jason… I do…" Lois snapped, "I'm the one who's been raising him"

"Lois I've already said I was so very sorry, but you can't hold that against me"

"I'll do what I want… Jason will not know who his real father is" Lois crosses her arms, "It's best if he thinks Richard is his dad"

"Lois… Jason is my son and I want him to know that I love him" Superman voice sounded as if he was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, but I can't let him get exposed to your lifestyle"

"In other words you won't let him meet me" Lois looks away giving him a silent answer, but when she looks up The Man of steel was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOH DRAMA! I hoped you like chapter 4 and Chapter 5 is not far behind. Stay tune!


	5. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the arguement with Lois, Superman needs someone to talk to :'\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to write this chapter in first person in the POV of Rachel Knight just so it could be more personal and you could get into it more. ENJOY!

It's been a long day and I decided to retire on the couch and watch some TV. All of a sudden I hear a faint sound. I turn off the TV to listen again. I slowly approached the balcony doors and opened it a crack to see what was outside making that noise.

I saw Clark standing at my balcony looking at the ground, "Clark?"

Well it was actually Superman, but I always call him Clark unless we're around other people, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing I…" He stares at me with those ocean blue eyes of his, but rapidly looks away and looks at the far distance.

"What is wrong Clark?" He looks at me again with those innocent eyes. His eyes alone wanted to tell me what was happening, but I need to get him to tell me.

"I… I just wanted to see how you were doing before I headed back to…"

"Come inside" I moved to the side and opened the door more for him to enter.

Clark started to protest, but eventually walked inside.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"I would love a beer" He said as he sat on the couch.

"Wow, your day was that bad?" I heard him give off a small chuckle before I put my head in the refrigerator and grabbed two beers.

"What happened?" I handed him a beer and sat on the coffee table across from him.

"The day didn't start that bad then… Lois"

"Oh Crap" I took a gulp of my beer and moved to the spot on the couch beside Clark.

"For once I agree with you there" Chugging more than half of his beer.

He placed the beer on the table and looked at the ground. I stared at his face hoping I could help him. Then, I hear the sound of breaking glass. I look at Clark's hand and the top of the bottle was cracked.

"I can't believe she would do this" He roused from the couch and began to walk around the living room.

He told me what happened just moments ago between him and Lois. I understood Lois's hesitation, but she shouldn't keep a grudge. I agreed with Clark that he deserved to get to know his son and vice versa. When he was done venting he sat on the couch and took another beer from the the case I brought out while he was talking. I thought he might need it.

"Clark I want you to know that you leaving was something that anyone would do if that meant that they could find family and to tell you the true what you did was quite _human_ "

"Thanks. Now if only Lois saw it that way"

"Forget about Lois!" Clark looked at me in surprise. I must have really caught him off guard.

"Clark I want you to understand that she is missing out on a great guy and don't beat yourself up because what you did was the right thing to do" I grabbed his face with both my hands and soften up my voice. I wanted to message to be as clear as possible.

"Thank you" He gave me a blinding smile.

A sudden feeling spread throughout my body as I held his face. The heat of his cheeks burned the tips of my fingers. I couldn't look away from his eyes. I tried my best to gain my sense of reason because I knew we both been drinking a lot, but this sensation felt so amazing I left reason behind.

"I… You're welcome" Clark just looked up at me almost in a daze.

He placed his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me to his lips. The kiss was aggressive and passionate, but it didn't stop there. Clark laid me on the couch and played with my neck with his soft lips and his tongue. I let out joyful moans in his mouth as our tongues fought.

"Rachel…" Clark whispered repeatedly as he unbuttoned my shirt and headed south with his lips. Before he reached the beginning of my pants he scooped me up and rushed to my bedroom.

As soon as I hit the bed Clark ripped up the fabric on me that was in the way of our skin from touching and he let me take the blue tights off of his muscular body. When he felt his tights were off he climbed on top of me and kissed my neck. I could feel the warmth of his strong body against mine. His simple touch was electrifying. His scent was overwhelming. The world faded away along with reality. Everything became a blur than it went completely black.

* * *

I opened my eyes to the invading sun and automatically had a sense of joy, but I had a massive headache. I can't remember anything that happened yesterday. I closed my eyes to block out the irritating sun. I then froze completely as I felt a hand move over my back. My eyes shot open and I looked under me. I saw sun-kissed muscular skin. As I stared at this mysterious man's torso I could feel him staring down at me. I did my best not to brush up against him and slowly looked up to see his face. My eyes locked on his blue eyes. My mind then shot images of last night through my head in a split second. Now all I could see was a handsome man that I care an awful a lot about is underneath my very naked body.

"Oh no… Oh no no no" Pushed myself off of him making me fall off the bed.

I grabbed the sheets that fell with me and covered myself up. I looked back at Clark and he was on the other side of the bed wrapping his lower abdomen with the comforter.

"Oh crap… What did we do?" Clark's voice was shaky I almost didn't recognized it.

"I…" I was speechless. I couldn't believe that we just….

That's when we notice the room. One of the night stands was on the floor, the bed was inches from its original spot, my clothes were just shreds of fabric on the floor and the metal headboard was completely destroyed. My eyes just passed the alarm clock on the ground and my heart stopped.

"Oh crap we're going to be late for work" I yanked the rest of the sheets off the bed to cover myself and ran to my closet, "Here" I threw the extra suit Clark left at my house some time ago then I got dress.

* * *

When I came out Clark was sitting on the arm of the living room couch. He looked distressed and sort of puzzled. I bet my face reflected his right now. He looked up at me when I entered the room.

"Rachel I…"

"Let's just go to work" I didn't let him finish.

"I could give you a lift"

"NO…I mean I could take a cab" Looked at the ground to avoid his gaze, "It'll give me time to think"

"Right" He slowly walked to the back doors and I walked passed him.

Before I locked the door and he flew away I told him "See you later"

Then we separated and awaited the awkward day coming up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first I should say I don't know if Kryptonians could get drunk, but in this story they do so :P  
> Bet you can't wait to see what happens next, huh?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and thank you for reading. Till next time!


	6. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Clark and Rachel must figure out what they want and if they should be together <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Again I should remind you that I don't own Superman Return or anything Superman related. I just own the plot and my own characters.
> 
> Sorry if this is annoying, but I have to put this on here or I could have trouble. Anyways enjoy guys!

Rachel and Clark have been thinking about what happened between them ever since they left Rachel's apartment. It also doesn't help that their day has been very slow. Leave them to their thoughts.

~Rachel's POV~

I played out all the pros and cons of being with Clark and to tell you the truth the Pros were winning. Clark is my dearest friend. My only true friend actually. I don't want to lose him. Also I can't stop thinking about him. The memory of his lips on mine made my heart ache. I pushed the thought out of my head.

"Ugh what am I going to do?" I placed my head in the palms of my hands.

* * *

~Clark's POV~

I didn't know what to think or do in that matter. I've never been with anyone one other then Lois. Now, all I can think about is how Rachel is feeling. I thought that I would never think of someone else in this way. The details of last night crept its way into my head. I found myself smiling, but quickly stopped. I crossed my arms on my desk and plopped my head on top of them.

* * *

Work finally was over and the two of them rushed to the elevator. When Clark entered the metal doors he saw Rachel staring at the ground. She looked right up at him when he entered and gave him an innocent smile. There were five other people in the elevator, so they couldn't talk privately. The whole ride down, they could feel each other's awkwardness. The elevator finally reaches to first floor and the five people stormed out. They just stood there frozen in time.

"…um…I guess I'll see you tomorrow" Rachel began to walk out of the of the elevator, but Clark grabs her arm

"Rachel wait…"He looked at her with his gorgeous blue eyes. He looked speechless as if he couldn't find his words, "…Can we…can we talk" She walked back into the elevator so the doors could close behind her.

"But not here" He moved over to the elevator floor buttons and pushed the roof.

"If I'm unlucky enough that I fall off the roof you better catch me _Superman_ " He gives her a small chuckle. That was enough to tell Rachel that things were not completely over between them.

* * *

"Well…You got me on the roof…What do you want to talk about?"

"Rachel you know exactly what I want to talk about?"

"I know…and Clark I…"

"Wait… please let me tell you that I never felt this way about anyone since…well you know…and I'm afraid I might mess things up if we rush into somethings…"

"Oh…"I know this would happen, but to tell you the truth I didn't want it to, "I understand Clark"

"Rachel I'm not saying that this can't…"

"No Clark I understand I mean you're just getting over Lois, you have a son and to top it off you're the protector of Metropolis" She stood up straight to give the illusion she was okay, "Also what happened was an accident….maybe it's better if we just stay friends"

"Rachel…"Clark tried to think of a way to make this right, but there was no use. He want to tell her that he want to be with her and she was everything he ever wanted, but once she mentioned all those things that can make their relationship complicated he knew he didn't want to put her through that much pain

"Yeah I know…I'll see you around Clark" She pushed by me without another word leaving me here speechless.

What did I just do? I want to be with Rachel. I want to see her every day. I want to wake up next to her. I need her, but I don't want to cause her any pain and ruin another relationship. It's better this way.

* * *

Rachel slowly walks around her appartment reflecting on her and Clark's conversation. The truth was simple they couldn't be together, but she wish it could be different. As she enters her room she realized she never cleaned up the bedroom. She ran out of there so fast she didn't think about picking up. As she threw away her shredded up clothing, picked up the end table, and reset the bed to its original position. She walked back to the living to retire on the couch. She couldn't sleep in a bed that smelled like Clark. This has to be one of the worst days of her life. Rachel closed her eyes to block the memories out, but they ended up making her cry herself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys I became really busy, but here you go another chapter. Don't worry the story isn't over yet. I hope to right an action scene soon, but I have to still work out the kinks of my next chapter…oops I guess I just spilled the beans. Well stay tune you guys!


	7. Shocking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooooooo sorry that it took me this long to post this chapter. FORGIVE ME! 
> 
> Enjoy! Please comment below!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't who Superman sadly :\ , but that's not stopping me from writing.

_**I am sooooooooo sorry that it took me this long to post this chapter. FORGIVE ME!** _

_**Enjoy! Please review!** _

_**Disclaimer: I don't who Superman sadly :\ , but that's not stopping me from writing.** _

* * *

_**Two weeks Later** _

Rachel works furiously at her desk and as time progressed. She failed to see any signs of slowing down. Everyone on her floor seemed to be frantic and rushing to get the latest news about the new bank robbers of Metropolis. Even in the chaos her mind finds a way to think about the man that haunted her dreams.

*No Rachel, don't do this to yourself. It wouldn't have worked in the first place. Focus on work.*

"Ms. Knight!" Rachel's boss, Mr. Armstrong, rushes over to her desk speaking loudly for her to hear him over the noisy floor, "Do you have any updates about those bank robbers?"

"Oh…um…yes, sir." She fumbled through the stack of papers making them fall all over the floor, "Yes here you go, sir" she said as she cleaned her mess.

"Good work, Ms. Knight. Now back to work" He walked away with my papers at hand "Oh wait! How's the identification of the robbers going? Actually come to my office" he demands over his shoulder as he enters his separate quarters. Responding quickly to his command she dropped her work and followed behind him.

He closed the door behind her as she entered and took a seat at his desk, "What was I asking? Oh right, have you been able to identify the robbers?"

"I've learn the name of several cooperates including the brains behind all this, which means I have four out of the ten members. Once we reveal his name the whole group could crumble, especially with the lost of their leader"

"Perfect I need you to…" His eyes widen to something behind her. She turned her head to see what made him freeze like that.

In the corner of her eye she spotted two men exiting the elevator with M16 rifles.

"Get down" Mr. Armstrong yelled. He grasped Rachel by the arm and pulled her to the floor. As she fell unwillingly to the carpet flooring bullets began to fly, shattering the glass doors on impact.

People screamed in pure panic and rushed to the closest exit, trampling over one another in the process.

"Everyone outside" One gunman ordered when exiting the elevator, waving his gun at anyone that was close to him, "Down the stairs"

Three men Sheppard the scared crowd and to make them hurry they shoot at the floor, "MOVE FASTER SHEEP"

A swarm of people ran through the doorway that leads to the stairway, out of the men's aim.

"Hey! You get the chick and go down stairs. Hurry up the boss's waiting"

"Ms. Knight get behind the desk, quickly" With a small nudge with his hand Rachel crawled –on all fours- to hide in the covered leg space of the desk.

* * *

**(A little time before the chaos)**

"LOIS! I NEED YOU IN MY OFFICE" Mr. white yelled for the fifth time.

"I'll be right there Mr. White" Lois responded while typing more of her article.

"Hi Mommy" Lois turns in surprise to see her son standing by her chair

"Jason sweetie what are you doing here? I thought your father had you" Lois turns her head away from her computer screen to look at the adorable child.

"He said he had to leave me with you" Jason's face became concern, "Am I in trouble Mommy?"

"No baby you're not in trouble. Mommy, just has a lot of work to do" Lois looks around to find something for him to do, "Come with me"

"LOIS!" Mr. White's voice repeated with frustration

"Clark just the man I needed to see" She said charmingly, "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I was hoping you could do me a favor"

"Sure Lois anything" He turned to her with a grin.

"Could you watch Jason?" Clark froze and his eyes stared at the small child, "Just for a little while at least until I'm done talking to Mr. White"

"Yeah I can watch him. I'm sure we could find something to do, right sport?"

"Only my dad calls my sport, but you can call me that too" Jason smiled big at him giving out a small chuckle.

Lois hesitated a bit thinking of the conversation with Superman sometime back, "That's very nice of you honey. Now, be nice and have fun" She said giving him a kiss on the cheek

"Mom stop I'm not a baby" She rushed to the back office where her boss waited impatiently.

"So what do you want to do?" Jason shrugs his shoulders in response, "Of course…um least see"

*This is the first time you've hang out with your own son. You better think of something to do* Clark thought with glee

He instantly heard the screams from above, but before he had time to think four men with guns ran into the room wearing ski masks, "EVERYONE OUT NOW"

Everyone heard gun shots from upstairs, but it was enough for them to act. They ran pass the group of men and allowed themselves to be escorted like cattle.

Lois ran out of the office and embraced her son close to her chest. Mr. White was pulled out of the room by one of the men and was forced to sit in a chair.

"Come on you need to leave" Clark started to walk them to the stairs when three men got into their way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Devilish grins formed on their faces as they starred at them.

"Look just let her and the kid go" Clark placed himself defensively between the man and them.

"Why would we do that? She's the one we're looking for" The guy grabs Clark's coat jacket and throws him toward another man that got him in a tight grip.

"What do you want with me?" Lois voice sounded tough in the beginning, which cracked from her fear.

"Like you don't know Ms. Lane" He retorted, "We have sources telling us that a reporter here has been snooping around our business and I came to dispose of the pest personally" Lois moved Jason in closer to her protectively.

"I assume that gutsy reporter was you?"

"Well you assumed wrong" The man expressions changed from amused to pissed

"Really? You wouldn't be lying to me would you?" He snatched Jason's collar, pulling him away from Lois.

"MOMMY"

"Leave them alone" Clark yelled, unable to act as the man that held put the barrel of his gun to Clark's left temple.

"Please don't hurt him! Let him go" Lois makes an attempt to grab Jason. The man simply moved Jason away from her and smiled with amusement.

"Then answer me truthfully. Are you the one who's been snooping around?" _A mother won't lie if their child's life depended on it._ He thought as he grips Jason by the neck.

"NO! It's not me I swear. Please let him go PLEASE!" Lois screams through her tears. The man's smirk disappeared. _I guess not all mothers love their children._

"I hate being lied to" He was cut off by the sound of yelling down the main hall

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" The voice was from a woman screaming angrily at the men

"Stop moving OUCH! Someone tie her wrist together"

"Would someone care to see what's going on?" He yelled aggressively without looking away from Lois. Getting their boss's hint the two men -that were just standing about- ran into the hall to assist their comrades.

They could hear struggle between the woman and the men, "Mommy what's going on?"

"Shhh it'll be okay" Lois places Jason's head against her chest

"NO! Let go!" Clark knew he heard that voice before, but the angry tone made it difficult to detect. Finally, the five men walked in with one aiming his gun at the pissed off woman.

"How long does it take to get one chick tied up? Hurry the hell up!"

"Sorry boss this one was a handful"

"I don't see how" He gave one of the men a look to watch Lois and Jason, "What's your name sweet heart?" She gave him a quick scowl before turning her head away from his gaze.

"So rude" He grabbed the woman's chin in-between his thumb and index finger to force her to look him in the eyes, "Let us try that again hmm? What's your name?"

"Rachel Knight I'm a reporter"

Clark's eyes shoot from Lois and Jason to them as soon as he heard the name _*Rachel? No! Not her too*_

"I've never heard of you" His smile returned as he admired her beauty.

"Really? I thought you would have known me by know. Let me refresh your memory I'm the woman that's been documenting your every move" Her expression was emotionless, but slightly changed when she looked at Clark then back to the man in front of her.

"So you're the one that knows who we are" She did her best to grin from his tight grip on her face.

"Maybe" He grits his teeth together in frustration. He quickly released her chin, but slapped her across the face just as fast.

"Rachel!" Clark wanted to throw these men to the sun, but he couldn't do anything looking the way he did. He had to find a way to run or hide, so he could change.

"You know who we are, don't you?" He knew the answer to his question. He just wanted to hear her confess.

Rachel turned her head to face him. Her cheek formed a deep red mark where she was slapped and blood oozed from her busted lip, "I know your name Jeffrey" Her anger took control of her as she opened her mouth to speak again, "Jeffrey Alexander Thomson, Right? Is that a family name?"

The man retraining her shook her to stop talking, "Shut the fuck up!"

"Boss, the S.W.A.T is here" a man announced from his position by the window

"Tie up the hostages!" He ordered with looking at his followers, "The boy with the mother and the guy with the bitch"

* * *

_**Rachel's POV** _

It was strange, yet familiar about being this close to Clark. My heart rate increased as our fingers touched and his hot temperature was breath taking.

"Rachel, are you alright?" His voice was quiet and full of concern. He was worried about me even when his family was sitting five feet away from us he still had room to fear for me.

I felt no fear though at least not for myself. I feared for Lois, Jason and oddly I worried for the Man of Steel. I've been through worst when I got captured by gang members' years ago. It's funny that I'm actually feeling guilty for keeping that from him. I turned toward the men to keep an eye on them. When I was distracted I felt the plastic cuffs stretch and warm fingers caress my wrists tenderly. I looked over my shoulder and my eyes were met by his deep blue ones.

"Bring the bitch over here" Jeffrey's loud voice reached us and sent shivers down my spine.

"Which one, sir"

"Who do you think? The one that's been giving me trouble" A man grasped my shoulder in a strong hold, dragged me between Lois, Jason and Clark, and forced me to kneel.

Jeffrey rushed to me and grabbed the collar of my shirt, "Let's have some fun shall we" He lifts me up to pin my body against a nearby pillar. I couldn't move my arms from behind me. My struggle made Jeffrey reveal a toothy grin as he leaned in closer to my face.

"Awe you're trying to escape. I thought you liked us, Baby?" You have to be kidding me. Does he really think he could just captivate someone and expect them to be fine with it? Oh shit he's probably turned on by this.

"Go to hell" If Jason wasn't here I would have been swearing like a sailor by now. This asshole is getting on my last nerve. He moved his hand to my throat clamping it so tight I could barely breathe.

"I love my women feisty" With a swift moment he turned my head, so my neck was exposed and licked from my jaw line to the base of my neck.

Clark jerked forward, but stopped when he saw me shake my head, "Please Clark don't do anything stupid" His jaw clenched in anger. I wanted him to kick the living hell out these guys, but I couldn't risk him revealing his identity.

Before another second passed Rachel launched herself forward to release her arms from their prison and pushed the man back. Clark acted quickly and ran to Lois' side to untie her and Jason, but before they had the chance to run Jason was snatched from behind. Everyone froze even Rachel was paralyzed in terror.

"Stop it! Please I beg you don't hurt them" she screamed as her heart ached, "Please let them go. I'll go quietly I promise"

Their wrists were retied and they knelt down beside Jeffrey and Rachel. He was pissed off at them at the way things were happening. _*This was all my fault*_ Rachel thought to herself as a henchman grasped her from behind as Jeffrey forced Clark to stand up.

"Congratulations you're going to be of use to us after all" He said before he switched Clark for Rachel.

Jeffrey lifted her head to the ceiling, so his lips could settle by her ear, "You'll enjoy this" She could feel his devilish grin form against her skin. The sound of gun shots and breaking glass filled the air making her flinch in his grip. He let go of her neck to show her his devious plan.

"Throw him" on cue he dragged Clark to the broken window

"NOOOOOO!" Rachel screamed as she pulled away from Jeffrey with no affect.

Rachel's life came to a halt as the man threw Clark out the window and turned to give her a satisfied grin.

"NO! CLARK!" Rachel pulled with all her strength and kept screaming.

_*They killed him! Oh gosh they killed him… Calm down he's fine*_

"You, bring them we're going ahead" quickly them walked them (Lois, Jason and Rachel) to the elevators to head to the first floor.

* * *

On the way down Rachel tried to clear her head, but the thought of Clark being dead out the window was consuming her thoughts.

_*Get a hold of yourself. Clark's fine he's Superman for goodness sake, but you have to find another way to get Lois and Jason to safety…Wait a minute Jason*_ She thought to herself looking over to Lois and Jason _*I wonder how much of his father he has in him*_

Rachel lowered her head to prevent anyone from seeing her face and whispered so quietly it was inaudible to human ears, "Jason if you can hear me blink" She looks at the small child and watched him blink, "Good, Jason I need your help. When the doors open I'm going to distract the men, but I need you to take your mother and run as fast as you can. Blink if you understand" (He blinks)

"Boss, Superman's heading this way" A panic voice came from a walkie talkie in Jeffrey's pant pocket, "You need to get out of here now"

"When he comes keep him busy" He yells in response as the doors open on the first floor.

* * *

_**Rachel POV** _

I head butt Jeffrey in the nose with the back of my head and twisted around to loosen his grip on my arms. I paused when the man by Lois and Jason aimed his gun at me, but before he could shot Jason bit his right bicep. In his surprised state I thrust kicked him in the gut sending him to the corner of the elevator. Jason walked up to me, broke my cuffs, and pulled me toward the doors to run.

"Get back here" Jeffrey yelled with a bloody nose. We didn't get far enough when he started shooting at us.

I pushed Lois and Jason toward the front desk and duck down to avoid the bullets. When they finally stopped I felt a hand grab the back of my collar and throw me aside. I looked back to see Jeffrey put the gun to Lois' head.

"Don't try anything stupid" He dragged her to the front doors to use her as a human shield.

"Jason stay here" I sat him down and placed his hands in mine, "I'll get her back I promise" I walked low over to the door and watch Jeffrey as he showed his anxiety.

*I better get Lois fast before he gets too angst*

"No one try to be a hero or I'll…" He clicks the gun and aims it at the crowd. _*That's my cue*_

I sprinted at him and grabbed his hand with the gun, "Lois get inside" I command still struggling with the brut

"Wow you are feisty" He was too strong for me to hold like this.

"Yeah let me show you how feisty I can be" I stomped on his foot to stun him long enough to punch him in the gut, but he managed to smack me in the face hard. I fell backward hitting my head on the concrete sidewalk.

He aims his gun at me with a devilish smirk, "Good bye sweet heart" By instinct shut my eyes and shielded my face with my hands.

My eyes opened when I heard the sound of breaking glass and within seconds Jeffrey's unconscious body laid flat on the ground. I looked above me to see Superman in his fine glory looking back at me with much concern. I couldn't get a word in before the ambulance and cops surrounded us and entered the building.

* * *

"You're going to feel a sting" The young brunette doctor said as he applied alcohol to the scrap on my left forearm.

I watched the police as they walked in and out of the Daily Planet escorting the men to their individual police cars. Other cops pushed back civilians and news anchors; preventing them from stampeding in.

"How's everything going over here?" Superman's voice appeared out of nowhere. I faced the direction the husky voice was coming from. There Superman stood with his arms cross, looking right at me with his gleaming blue eyes.

"Everything's fine here, sir. She's has a few scraps, bruises and a sprained wrist, but she's all good" The man answered for me, which I'm glad, I was just sitting there like a dear caught in the headlights. He handed me an ice pack for my throbbing head and tended to the spot on my shoulder that apparently got grazed by a bullet.

"A friend of mine got thrown out of the window…" I looked at the ground and my voice sounded shaky, "Were you able to save him?"

He stared at me for the longest time before speaking, "Yes I did. You must be the woman he was speaking of"

I raised my head to look at him this time interested of what he might say, "He explained that there was more hostages, but he asked me to save you specifically. He must really care about you"

"I guess so" The paramedic left us alone to talk to his partner, "You should be proud of Jason. He's brave just like his father" I look at him with a smile. I smiled in returned, but he looked as if he wanted to do more like he needed to tell me something. A cop walked up beside us with Richard White and Jason.

"Lois told me what you did…" He takes a breath to prevent himself from crying "Thank you for saving my family" Jason walked up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for your help and being so brave" I whisper while leaning in giving Jason a gentle hug in return.

"I glad you're all safe" Superman's voice was calm and showed little emotion. He turned away from us and took off without another word.

*Bye Clark* I thought to myself realizing that our friendship was no longer strong.

* * *

**Oh My Gosh! That was crazy, huh? Haha again I'm sorry it took so long to update. Things are finally calming down here *Jumps up and down from excitement* I hope you liked this chapter and please review. Oh I wanted you to know that I was notified that there are errors in the past chapters (Thank you Twinkie216 for telling me), so I'll look into that. Hopefully I didn't make errors in this chapter I did my best looking it over Thank you for reading Love you (AWESOME!) people *HEARTS***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (There's probably so many errors in this chapter and I'm doing my best to fix them, but I haven't had any free time to do so. I promise I'm write this as soon as I can.)
> 
> Oh My Gosh! That was crazy, huh? Haha again I'm sorry it took so long to update. I hope you liked this chapter and please comment. Hopefully I didn't make to many errors in this chapter I did my best looking it over. Thank you for reading Love you (AWESOME!) people *HEARTS*


	8. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took a while to write things have been really crazy but here you go ^_^

The cab finally came to a halt in front of the tall hotel, letting Rachel out into the chilly night. She's been at the police station for hours, testifying and identifying the men, and all she wanted to do was collapse on her bed to fall asleep, but as she walked into the lobby the door man and a couple of maids started to ask her questions about the incident. Even though she didn't feel like talking she kindly answered them because she knew if she didn't do it know they'll bug her later about it. Until the attendant at the front desk broke them up and told them to go back to work.

"I'm sorry about that Miss Knight I promise that will not happen again. You've been through a lot today, so I won't keep you any longer" with that he smiled at her and excused himself.

"Thank you, goodnight"

"Goodnight, Ma'am"

Once in her apartment she was finally able to let her emotions sink in. She lay down on the floor to stop the spinning in her head, her stomach was in a knot, and tears began to stream down to her ears. This day was a living nightmare, nothing made sense anymore and she felt numb. Not only was she a hostage, she saw the man that made her cry in her sleep for the last two weeks. He didn't need to say or do anything, and that was the why she's suffering. The lack of contact killed her, is still killing her. Nothing has been the same since that night they made a horrible mistake, if she could she'd erase that day no matter how she felt about Clark. She loved him and sadly still loves him, but everything was so messed up she had little hope left.

_-Knock-knock-knock-_

The knock at the door scared her enough that she stood up, shacking; it was nearly midnight so no one should be coming by. She figured it was probably the lobby attendant checking up on her one last time. Slowly she walked from her space on the floor, unlocking and opening the door.

As the door opened she immediately saw bright blue eyes and closed the door a little to hide her face from the man.

"Rachel?" Clark kindly whispered "Can I please come in?"

Rachel stared at the floor, thinking a mile a minute, wondering if she should let him inside or slam the door in his face after giving him an earful. Then she thought there was no point in telling him to leave, he did come by, but she decided to stop overthinking and just let him in. "Sure" She responded with signs of exhaustions from her voice and body language. She unhinged the door from the top lock, opened the door for him to enter, but she walked away to the kitchen without a word.

*I need a drink* She thought to herself.

"Are you okay?" He sounded freaked. *Don't pay attention to him just be nice and he'll leave* Rachel hated sounding so bitter, but she was not in the mood to deal with Clark. "Friend" or not.

"Actually letting you in was a bad idea. You should go to your fortress or wherever you live now. I really don't want to talk to you?" She let her frustration be known and hopefully it would convince him that she meant business.

"All I did was asked if you were okay?" He responded, matching Rachel's frustration.

"Seriously? The Daily Planet was attacked today, I was scared shitless for my life, and I had a brief moment where I thought you…." Rachel paused a moment to focus on her words. She didn't need her emotions get the better of her "Just get out Clark I don't want you here, so go on home"

She pointed to the door waiting for him to go away when he didn't she stomped to the fridge. Clark followed close behind.

"Rachel I understand you went through a lot, but talk to me" She slammed the fridge door as she took a gulp of beer. "I told you before that I would always be here for you, why don't you believe me?"

She glared at him full of anger. "BECAUSE YOU LEFT!" He put his arms up in defense completely startled.

"Rachel I..." He started to say.

"YOU KNOW WHAT? I DO WANT TO TALK!" She slammed the beer on the counter, nearly breaking it, and let him have it.

"YOU LIED, CLARK. YOU DID SAY YOU WOULD ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME, BUT GUESS WHAT YOU'RE NOT. I KNEW WHAT HAPPENED WOULD AFFECT OUR FRIENDSHIP, BUT LIKE AN IDIOT I WAS HOPING WE WOULD PRETEND I-IT...it didn't happen." Tears flowed down her cheeks, surprisingly feeding the fire scorching inside, but she kept it in. "So Clark I'm having a _very_ hard time believing you"

He dropped his head to avoid her eyes and didn't say a word. "Really? Nothing at all?...You know what forget it"

He zoomed past him, but before she could exit the kitchen he grabbed her arm to hold her close.

"Clark, let go of me" She yelled while she struggled against him.

"Can I say something?"

"No just get out"

"Rachel please" He place his hand on her shoulder, so she would face him "You're right"

He looked down at her, but she refused to return his gaze so she just stared at his chest. "I broke my promise to you and I am truly sorry"

Her head came in contact with his chest "Why did you leave?"

"I...I don't kno..." He paused to think "I guess I was scared"

Rachel raised her head to look at Clark. This time he was looking at the ground with his hand lightly on her. "I was scared that I lost what we had, but instead of saving it I ended up ruining it"

"You gave me a second chance at...well everything and I quickly realized that I lost the best thing that ever happened to me. The reason I didn't come by to tell you earlier is because after I messed up everything I thought you hated me..."

"You talk too much" Rachel grabbed his face between her palms, pulling him down to her level.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh snap a cliffhanger *GASP* I'm playing haha things will heat up in the next chapter. I wanted that to be its own chapter, so hopefully I have tomorrow to type that up. I'm so sorry guys for the wait things just got crazy with the move, but I'm back. I love you guys so much and thank you so much for your support and putting up with the long waits chapter after chapter. Okay speak to you soon.


End file.
